Sam Crutches
by CharlieWise
Summary: set after Trio. Sam is walking on crutches, and isn't resting her leg, jennifer finds a creative way to get her to rest and relax. A/N I'm a dyslect so if something is spelled wrong I'm sorry. Is my first fic. so Please read an review. don't go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does. Just wish I did. **

"The crutches already start to bore you?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's terrible, the last time I walked on crutches I missed out on two missions where another scientist found some extraordinary technology which he could not figure out and then broke." Sam answered.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because McKay won't break anything and if he does he will fix it, I'm sure about that. Just dont tell him I said that." John said.

"Of course Col. if you don't tell him I that agree with you." Sam replied.

They walked further down the hallway, where McKay and Keller came around the corner. "SAM!" Jennifer yelled.

"I told you to take some rest just an hour ago."

"But ..." Sam stutterd

"No buts Sam, when I say rest you rest. It's 2 AM, you need to go to bed and rest that leg otherwise it will get a lot worse." Jennifer said a little calmer.

"Rodney lets go!" Col Sheppard said and grabbing Rodney to get out of there

"I will come by you tomorrow doctor for that thing that we were discussing." McKay said to Dr. Keller just before he was dragged out of there by Col. Sheppard.

"Sam I'm not kidding, you've had massive internal bleeding. If you're not careful with that leg" Dr Keller said pauzing for a moment. "it might get really, really bad."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I've never been that good in relaxing. Usually General O'Neill, well Colonel O'Neill at the time, had to drag me out of my lab, when we had time off at the SGC." Sam smiled by the idea, how Jack had always tried to invite her fishing or how he came up with yet another weird way to get her away from her science stuff.

Jennifer looked at her, how she smiled at the tougth of him. "But I tought General Landry was head of the SGC?" Trying to figure out if General O'Neill was the guy in Washington that Sam had been talking about in that old Genii underground room.

"Yeah you're right, but General O'Neill is head of homeworld security, in Washington." she added.

"Oh." Jennifer said. A bit to knowingly. And decided to call the head of homeworld security and try to get him down here, maybe Sam would listen to him. And really get some rest.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Jennifer replied a little bit too quick and too smug.

"And by the way what were you and Rodney doing in the hallway at 2 AM?" Sam asked as a comeback over het so called nothing.

"Uh well, he owed me a beer, so we drinked and talked and wel suddenly it was 2 AM." Jennifer said quietly.

"So you had a good time, good for you." Sam said in a nice tone because she saw that Jennifer didn't really know whether it was a good thing that she was having fun with Rodney or not.

"You think?" Jennifer asked sincere. They stopped in front of Sam's quarters.

"Of course, it's great. I mean Rodney is great." she paused for a moment where Jennifer looked at Sam awkwardly. "Well I mean he IS rodney, but he has his good qualities. Just don't tell him that I said that."

"No I won't." Jennifer replied. "But you go get some rest now, you need it." Walking away and trying to think about a way to get this General O'Neill to visit Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"With Chief Hoven, How can I help you?" A female voice answered the phone.

"This is Dockter Keller, I need to talk to General O'Neill it is regarding Col. Carter." Jennifer said trough the phone.

"Please hold." The female voice said. Jennifer hoped that he would take her call because he probably would be really busy. She thought that this might end horribly wrong. But she couldn't think of another way to reach him. To her surprise he picked up the phone almost right away.

"Is Carter alright?" He asked really worried.

"Uh well she is okay but she has a broken leg." Now she was acually on the phone with the guy she really didn't know what to say. "And well you now Col. Carter she never rest, and she kind of mentioned that well, uh you could well…" Oh she was so screwing this up. "Well that you have some ways to get her to leave the base, and actually get some rest." "And she kind of needs that right now, and I can't get her to relax." Ok she was sure he was going to hang up on her. Was she really bothering him with a broken leg? She asked herself.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. She was mentioning him to her co-workers in Atlantis. She wasn't to busy with al the amazing science stuff to think of him or talk about him. "I will clear out my schedule for today and Monday and I will try to get to the SGC today, and to Atlantis I should be there around 17.00." Jack said quickly.

"How can you get them to dial sir?" Jennifer asked, she couldn't help to be curious.

"Well, I'll just say I'm going on a surprise check-up of the Atlantis crew." Jack answered cheerfully. "But I really need to go, if I want to be there at 17.00." And he hung up.

Jennifer put the phone down. Surprised about how easy it was to get him here and him actually clearing his schedule for the next four days. He must really care about Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam I told you to get some rest." Jennifer said immediately after entering the control room at 17.00.

Sam wanted to reply and to explain to Jennifer that she would be fine and besides she only worked for 8 hours today and 7 of them were spend with her leg up. But she was cut of by Chuck.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Chuck said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked while she walked with her crutches to the balcony that overlooked the gate-room.

"It's the SGC Col. They want to send someone trough." Chuck answered her question.

Lower the shield. Sam replied directly. She couldn't think of a reason why someone of the SGC would come to Atlantis whereas she hadn't had any appointments with anyone from Earth. She also could not remember any of the members of Atlantis asking for someone. So she'd better meet this person at the gate. Walking down the stairs on her crutches she really had to learn how to go faster she tought by herself.

"CARTER. I believe you have doctors order to stay off that leg!" General O'Neill came trough the gate, directly addressing Sam.

Her heart jumped up and down. The tought of being mad at Jennifer didn't even came up. "Sir what are you doing here?" she asked while trying to get down the stairs even faster.

"We'll make sure that you take some rest with that leg of yours and check up on Atlantis." He grinned at the scene of Sam trying to get down the stairs with her crutches. In the SGC they only had elevators so she wouldn't need to go with the stairs.

When she was almost down those incredible long staircase one of her crutches skipped a stair and of course she fell down. "How cliché." She couldn't help but thinking. But Jack, with his black ops training, caught her just before she could hit the floor, this was even more cliché but she really didn't mind.

"Carter. You should take some rest." Jack said and lifted her from the floor. "So which way are your quarters? And I presume I have the one I alway have?" he casually asked.

"Yes sir. The one right across of those of Col. Carter." Jennifer said quickly before anyone else could answer.

"Ok, then I think I still now the way." He said cheerfully and he walked to the nearest transporter.

Sam felt that she was slowly turning red. Jack, uh the General, carried her down the hall, and she felt the rest of Atlantis staring at her. "Thank you sir." was al Sam could bring out.

"No problemo." Jack answered with a huge grin on his face. While he stepped out of the transporter he looked down at her. Her beautiful eyes met his and he was taken, not watching were he was going anymore, he accidently walked Sam's leg against a high box that was leaning against the wall.

"Arggg!" Sam grimaced trough her teeth. Grabbing Jack's uniform really tight and putting her head against his chest.

"Oh sorry." Jack said immediately. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." Sam sighted in his chest loosening her grip, but keeping her head against his chest. It was really peaceful and it felt almost healing to listen te his heartbeat so close.

"Carter are you sure you'll be alright" he asked and Sam heard he was really sorry about it and was really worried about here leg and in extension worried about her which let her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Yeah. I will be alright don't worry" she smiled, with her special smile, the smile she only kept for him. "So how long are you her for Sir?" She asked lifting her head from his chest.

"I have to be back on Monday." He said stopping in front of her quarters. "So tomorrow we are going fishing." "I'm going to freshen up now and then I will go get some jell-o in the messhall." He put her down, turned around to his quarters and he said: "pick you up in an hour, I want to hear al about Atlantis, because in fact I'm here to check up on this beautiful city. He opened his door and the closed again behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does.**** Just wish I did.**

"Sam? Are you ready to go?" Jack asked knocking on her door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back through the door, checking her hair one last time. She grabbed her crutches and went to the door and opened it. "Hey" she just said.

"Hey" he responded. "Are you sure I don't need to carry you to the messhall?"

"No, I'll be fine Sir." But she blushed sligtly.

Jack just smiled at seeing her blush, every time she was blushing she looked so cute, and it made his heart smile. "So how is the jello-o over here?" He asked.

We don't have them, only hospital jello-o. But we have cake?! She said.

"Well than it's going to be cake." He said simply but still a grin on his face, seeing her on crutches was weird but he was happy he could be here for her, and hopefully he would get some more cute blushing out of here.

Sitting down, in the messhall in the far end for some privacy. Sam said: "thanks for carrying my plate.

"Well if I didn't you'd probably carried yourself and just walked, and I'm here to get you to rest and relax." He said. "And besides it can't hurt to help the smartest person in the galaxy."

"I'm not that smart, everybody here is smart. I'm just a regular person." She replied honestly.

"Hey, I've worked with you for 8 years straight, and know you now for over 10 years." Putting his hand on hers. "You are far from being a regular person. Not just because of your brain but also for your determination, your courage, your passion and most of all your good heart. Look at you you are the head of Atlantis. You are amazing never doubt that, I don't. He said.

Sam coudn't help it, now she was really blushing. She didn't even know what to say. And Jack just sat there with his amazing, handsome smile, his eyes said everything he just said and more. She just kept watching his eyes, she couldn't look away and apparently he couldn't either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ey McKay, look." Jennifer said, pointing at Sam and Jack on the other side of the cafeteria.

"What?" He responded

"Look at them, Sam is so totally drowning in his eyes, and he has his hand on hers. And look she is wearing jewellery and even some make-up. She seriously got it bad." Jennifer said.

"Oh yeah" McKay just said while eating the rest of his dinner.

"I'm wandering were there talking about" she said. "but they probably can read everything in each others eyes. Don't you think."

"Yeah, maybe after working 8 years together." He said absolutly not interested in Sam's life or that of the General.

"Wouldn't be that amazing to have something like that" she said looking at McKay. When he didn't responded she just rolled his eyes at him. Like Sam had said, he is McKay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want some cake Sir?" She asked not pulling her hand back.

"Well yeah Carter I would love some cake, you?" He asked while grabbing a fork and he cut a piece off and holding it in front her face.

"Well yes Sir." She said opening her mouth, and letting Jack feed her. This took her back to the SGC, when they were having lunch or dinner together, they always found some way to play with the cake or jello-o. She really missed him hanging around the SGC and especially at Atlantis. Of course everybody was really nice and smart and there was a lot to do. But when she was working for hours she always hoped that Jack would come trough the door and say what'cha doing Carter and just make her laugh but he never had come un till now.

"We should get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow" Jack suddenly said, coming out of his toughts.

"Of course sure." She said taking her hand back, that suddenly felt cold. "What time are you picking me up Sir?"

"A round 6:00 hours" he said, he almost heard Sam thinking: Oh then I can just work for another 2 hours. "and you're going to go and rest now"

"But how did you know I was planning to work a little while?" She asked stunned.

"Carter I know you, you will never stop working. So because of that I'm staying in your room till you're lying in your bed." He said.

"You don't have to Sir, I'll be fine." She said softly.

"No Carter, I know you, you will go to work if I'm not there." Jack said.

Entering her room and seeing the somewhat comforting bed she noticed that she was tired and that it would be a good idea to get some rest. "Welcome Sir" she said while looking around her room.

"Thanks Carter." He said and looked around himself.

"I'll go change in the bathroom Sir" She said, with another quick look around for something embarrassing, she walked to the small room on the other side of her room.

Jack was just slowly walking around when he noticed the pictures on her desk. One of Cassandra, one of Janet and Cassandra that was probably taken on the small party about two weeks before Janet died, one of the original SG-1, one of Cam, Vala, Teal'c, Daniel, general Landry, Dr Lam and herself. He smiled at the pictures. The SGC and the old team mates still meant a lot to her. On her closet there were some other stuff, that Jack had never seen before but they all looked like they came from the team of Atlantis. He turned around and looked to her bed and nightstand and his heart jumped up. There was a picture of him, just of him on the night stand. When he heard Sam coming out of the bedroom he looked at her. And pointed at the stuff on her closet. "Nice stuf, is it from here?" he asked

"Yeah they are gifts from various trading parties, from Col. Sheppard, Dr. Mckay, Teyla and the Athosians" she said while sitting down on her bed and grabbing the sheets.

"Well okay, I'm off. Get some rest and don't you dare to go to work. We're going to one of the outer pier tomorrow. And I know I'm not getting to go all the way in a wheelchair so you have to walk. Or do you want me to carry you al the way? He finished with a grin on his face.

"No Sir, you don't have carry me and I won't get out of bed and work and your right you're not going to get me in a wheelchair." She said smiling at him.

Well okay, Night Carter. He said and walked out of the door.

Night Sir. She yelled just before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does. Just wish I did.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload, but I've been sick, and our national holiday SINTERKLAAS has been last Friday and on top of that I've way to much schoolwork.

Plof, Crack. That was the end of Jack's alarmclock.

Jack got out of bed, it was 4 AM. He got two hours to bring all the fishing stuff to the outer edge of the southern pier. So he put on his Atlantis uniform that was provided for him and he left the room to first get a sandwich. He will have a real breakfast with Carter on the pier later. On his way to the cafeteria he was twitching his mind about what to do tomorrow. Because Carter would probably demand to do some work. So he had a few hours for himself tomorrow were he should check out the rest of Atlantis for his report that he needed to make for his so called check-up. But what to do with the rest of the day and his last evening with Carter?

"Hey General, on your way to the cafeteria?" Col. Sheppard asked. Who just finished his night shift.

"Oh yeah" Jack responded ript from his thoughts. "Need to eat something before making 3 trips to the pier to bring all the fishing rods and stuff there."

"So your going fishing huh Sir" Col. Sheppard said with a grin.

"Is there something wrong with fishing, Colonel?" O'Neill said calmly.

"No Sir, of course not." Col Shepperd responded but now he was just smilling.

"What? Do I need to order you tell me?" O'Neill said a bit anger what the hell was so special about him and Carter going fishing. Besides the fact the it was only him and Carter and everybody knew by now that he was here to keep her from working.

"No Sir, you don't have to order me. It's just that I won the bet from McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Keller." He said slowly looking at the General to see if he got mad.

"So what did you won?" O'Neill said, "And what did the rest say we were going to do?"

A weeks payment from McKay and Keller, And Ronon isn't going to kick my ass the rest of the week. Sheppard responded. And with a little smile he added. And Teyla is going to show me the rest of Gelarian. It's a planet that she visited when she needs to think, her father showed it to her when she was little and she goes there ever since.

"Nice, but what did the rest say we were going to do today?" he asked again hoping for some inspiration about what to do tomorrow. He grabbed a sandwich.

"Well Sir, McKay thought in al his ignorance that you were here for a check-up so that you and Col. Carter would just walk around the city. Letting Col. Carter explain what everybody was doing." "Ronon said that you would want to go offworld." "Teyla said something like she thought you two would go on a trip to the mainland and just talk there in privacy." "Jennifer said the same thing as Teyla but thought you would never be able to get her away from the city." "Well and I had the idea of fishing because she has a picture of you two on a dock on her desk in her office." he said.

"Well you were right Sheppard." O'Neill said lost in thoughts about what to do tomorrow.

Sheppard saw the face of the General wandering of to God knows were and he said: "General if I may, I've a suggestion about what you guys can do tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." He said a bit to eager but how cares.

"Well Sir, every three months we got a party with all the members of the expedition. And the party is tomorrow." Sheppard said.

"Thanks I'll think about it. But now I really need to go." He said walking to the exit. While eating his sandwich he made his way to the Infirmary were according to the personnel list Dr. Keller should be working.

"Dr. Keller do you have a moment" he said walking towards Keller who was behind her computer loking trough personel files.

"Of course General what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Carter and I are going fishing today on the southern pier." He said, pausing for a moment, and I was wondering if you could have one of you medical staff working close by, just in case something happens." Trying not to give away his real reason for this, he was really, really worried and not that it was "just in case."

Keller looked at the General wondering what he would say if she said no. But she thought she could spare Dr. Free for today and that the General was just worried about Sam. So she just said. "Of course General that is probably a good idea if something happened at least we have somebody close by."

Thanks doc. Jack responded with a smile and walked out the door to get all the stuff he needed to the pier before picking up Carter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was on his way back from his last trip walking for the second time today to the cafeteria to get all the food for breakfast and lunch. Tomorrow, it was probably a good idea from Sheppard to go to that party. Carter wasn't really a big fan of the SGC party's but she always had a lot of fun when he convinced her to go. And he also wanted to check out this party. At the cafeteria he saw McKay, Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard sitting together at a table, Sheppard with a big grin on his face because he won the bet. Ronon and Teyla were laughing at McKay because he was trying to talk his way out of losing. Jack laughed, checked if he had everything and walked towards the exit to pick-up Carter hoping that she wasn't working on her laptop. For the last two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does. Just wish I did. **

Sam hadn't worked for the last two hours, but she was awake for more than the half of that time trying to figure out what to wear. Of course just her uniform, but she checked the weather report of the planet, that one that the geological science team had made. It would be cold in the morning and in the night too only she didn't know how long they would be out there, only in the afternoon the temperature would be rising to 88 degrees Fahrenheit. So she should wear something underneath here uniform, but WHAT? She considered calling Jennifer but she probably didn't had her break till 7 AM. so Jennifer couldn't help and she only had an hour left, when she heard her door chime. I thought you would pick me up at 6 she said opening the door.

"No, Jack said he would pick you up at 6 so that means I've got 45 minutes to help you find an outfit till my break is over." Jennifer said smiling and she walked directly at her closet.

"Jennifer, You're my hero." Sam said in relief. Thank goodness she didn't had to figure this one out by her own. At home she would have asked Vala, well actually she would have asked Jannet if she were still alive. Sam felt a pain in her heart. "Come on Sam, Jannet would be happy for you." she thought.

"Okay Sam, I'll presume you saw the weather report, what did it say?" Jennifer asked looking at her clothes.

"Yeah I did, it's going to be a hot day." Sam answered.

"Well yeah especially with the killer outfit were going to put together." Jennifer responded laughing.

Sam started laughing to, oh God Jennifer was almost as bad as Vala. The last time when she was packing to leave for Washington for a meeting and a lunch with Jack. Vala came in her room and demanded to know why I was being so picky about what to bring since I would only be there one day. When she found out about the lunch she started picking out my clothes from lingerie till the make-up and neckless that I had to were. But the lunch got cancelled since Jack was stuck in a meeting and SG-4 screwed up at G56-L23.

"Sam, ey SAM!" Jennifer yelled, getting Sam out of her memories and back to the present problem. "Is there anything you absolutly don't want to wear for any awkward reason whatsoever, than say it now and tell me the reason." She said with a big smile.

"No everything I have here is fine, but I need perfect. You know it can't look like I especially picked it out but it does need to look special." Sam said.

"I get it, by the way are you guys going to the party together tomorrow evening?" Jennifer asked.

I don't know, they are a lot of fun when I'm there, I'll just wait and see if he wants to go or if he has made other plans because, no offence, but I prefere to spend my evening with him. She said turning red hearing herself say that, she just meant in his company.

Of course you want to spend time with him. I get that. What do you think about this? Jennifer asked holding up some cute shorts not to long not to short, and a casual blue blouse.

"That's perfect" Sam said taking the clothes from Jennifer and putting them on underneath her normal uniform. After that they spent another 10 minutes on her hair and another 15 on her make-up that looked very natural. After that Jennifer left in a hurry to get back to the infirmary. Sam sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the picture of Jack on her night stand. Oh God when she left him alone to change last night he had to have seen that picture. But he hadn't said anything about it so maybe he didn't mind, maybe he even liked it. Could it be that after all those years he still cared about her al lot more than he was supposed to? This time when she heard her door chime she was sure that it had to be Jack. "Come in." She yelled trough the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does, Just wish I did**

"Hey you, are you ready?" Jack said coming into her room.

"Yeah there wasn't anything I have to bring right?" She asked scared that she forgot something.

"Well yeah of course you have to bring something." He said with a grin on his face. How could she be so stupid to forget something. "You have to bring your crutches remember, otherwise I have to carry you again."

"Of course don't worry. Lets go" She said grabbing her crutches and walking out of her quarters. "So what is in the bag?" she asked.

Jack looked down at the bag and just said: "Breakfast, lunch and other food."

"Thank God, I'm starving. Did you bring cake?"she asked walking into the teleporter.

"Of course I brought cake, it's me your talking to!" Jack said.

"Hahah, just checking if Washington has changed you much Sir." Sam said.

"Washington can't change me there is only one person who changed me in my life, and she always wants cake. Jack said with a huge grin on his face. Sam started blushing again. "Well we're almost there, at least if we didn't get lost."

When the door to the pier opened Sam saw what Jack had put together for them, there was a small bench for them with some comfy pillows, a wind screen for the cold wind and maybe some shade for the afternoon, two fishing rods and everything else you need to fish and two rod holders so they didn't had to hold their rods all the time. "Wow Sir at what time did you get up, it must have taken you a few trips to get everything here." Sam said slowly sitting down on the bench looking out on the water. It was still dark, sunrise would probably be in about fifteen minutes.

"4 AM. Normally Teal'c would have given me a hand but this time it was all me." Jack said and he grabbed some foot support for Sam's leg. "There you go."

"Thanks. Tell me what did you bring for breakfast?" Sam asked smiling when Jack sat down beside her.

"Well I brought some sandwiches, some fruit and some milk. The rest is for lunch." Jack said while getting the stuff out of the bag.

When they had finished their breakfast and had their rods in their hands, Jack asked: "So how are you holding up?"

Sam didn't know what to say. She missed the SGC and SG-1 of course, and her home and calls to her brother. Her long talks to Jack every now and then. Since her arrive in Atlantis they only had about ten minutes on the phone that was patched trough by the SGC to Washington and a three minute conversation when he was at the SGC. But she was having such a good time because she had learned so much. "I'm doing okay I guess" She said.

"I wasn't talking about right now Carter, I mean here in Atlantis away from the SGC?" Jack said.

"I know what you meant but it's really hard to answer." Jack looked at her waiting for her to continue. " It's just so different, Daniel isn't here to help me translate something or to talk to when I'm doubting a decision. When I'm off world I don't have Cam or Teal'c to back me up in the field, Vala isn't here to annoy me when I need her to. And I don't have you just a phone call away. But I've made a lot of new discoveries. Made some new friends. Jennifer is great Sheppard and Lorne are great officers and I think I earned the trust of Teyla and Ronon, and McKay isn't half that bad here." Sam sighed not nowing what to say next.

Jack grabbed Sam's hand and said: "Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and Vala aren't going to walk away just because you're here. SG-1 is always there at the dial-in from Atlantis. So if you want to talk to them let Sheppard talk to Hank and ask if you can have a private talk to SG-1. And also your friends here aren't going to care if you want to talk to them. If it comes to me, I'm still just a phone call away, it just costs a little bit more. When you call and need me I'll be there. How did you think Jennifer got me here?"

"Well I don't know, how did she?" she asked curious, she immediately knew it was Jennifer that had gotten Jack here but when she toughed about it, how did she? She was far from mad at Jennifer because she got JACK HERE, and he was holding HER hand.

"She called me during the check in, that there was something wrong with you. If it's about you I would have walked out of any meeting. So I picked up the phone and she said that you wouldn't rest. Next thing I did was letting chief Hoven cancel al my appointments and called the SGC that I was going to do a surprise check-up in Atlantis. The rest you know." He said focussing on his rod but not letting go of her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After a long comfortable silence Jack asked: "Since I'm here on a check-up, is there any complains about any of the members, or are there people I can do a favor and transfer them back to the SGC, Area 51 or some other secret lab?"

Sam smiled and answerd: "Well there are a few who would like a transfer because they have children and a husband or wife at home. Some would like to be able to tell there family what they were doing here. You know what the most amazing thing is over here?" Jack just shook his head. "We got military teams from all over the world: America, Russia, France, England, China, the Netherlands, Canada, Kenia, Venezuela and more science teams from even more countries picked because they were smart, dedicated and not afraid to take a chance. Best of all they all work together of course there is an altercation once every while but still."

"You're really having fun over here isn't it?" he asked seeing the smile on Sam's face while she was thinking of the members of Atlantis.

"Yeah everyday something funny happens. About three weeks ago Sheppard made a comment to McKay about not having a good shot because he was too scared to look at what he was shooting. McKay said that it was that if he looked back he would probably trip. But the next day when I was on my way to my quarters I saw McKay all dressed up as a clown in front of Sheppard's door, When he opened his door all McKay said was "boo" and he walked back to his quarters but it scared the hell out of Sheppard since he is scared of clowns" Sam said and she started to laugh. Jack soon followed imagining Sheppard's face when he opened that door. Sam tried to stop laughing so she buried her face in to Jack's shoulder. When she finally stopped laughing she said: "The next day McKay opened his door and there was one lemon lying in front of his door." She started laughing again and kept her head on Jack's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does. Just wish I did**

"Want some lunch?" Jack asked, slowly reaching for the bag so Sam would not have to move her head from his shoulder. They've been sitting like that, Sam leaning on his shoulder, for the past two hours. Sometimes they shared a comforting silence or a small conversation about all that had happened the past few weeks.

"Yeah I would like that." She said while shifting her head to look at his face. He looked so handsome from this angle.

"So, I have some cheese, ham or ham-cheese sandwiches and cake for dessert" he said looking down at her, their faces were so close. He only had to move his head a little bit to touch hers he thought while looking in her eyes.

Sam looked back in to his eyes and she felt his breath on her face. "I'll have a cheese sandwich please" she said looking back at her rod, she didn't want to break the moment, but he still was her commanding officer and they still had different ranks. Looking away was just the easiest way out.

"Okay, here you go." Giving her the sandwich, disappointed that she looked away but she still had her head on his shoulder so that should count for something. She probably didn't know what to do either, it was just too damn hard especially after all those years. He wanted to be able to... Jack stop! Your making yourself crazy. It isn't possible un till you retire.

"Thanks" Sam said taking the sandwich. "Did I thank you for beeing here?"

"No not really" Jack said grabbing a sandwich himself. '_Retiring?'_ Suddenly he felt Sam lift her head from his shoulder and her hand holding his. He looked up to see Sam with a very serious look.

"Thank you, for beeing here, for making me laugh, for getting me to fish, to rest and even to relax." Sam said. She started blushing when she saw the face of Jack transfer from confusion to happiness. So she put her head back on his schoulder and eat the rest of her sandwich.

Jack didn't know how to respond to this, so instead of saying something he squeezed her hand and ate the rest of his own sandwich. After a comforting silence Jack exclaimed: "Cake?"

"Yes please, which one did you bring?" Sam asked trying to peak in the bag

"Well my lady, what do you think? Chocolate of course." Jack said with a big smile on his face. He took the cake out of the bag and with a fork he took a piece of the cake. When Jack wanted to move the fork to his mouth he heard Sam coughing.

"Ladies first." She said, taking the fork from Jack, and she put it in her mouth.

Jack looked at her, and got a huge smile on his face. The one that he kept especially for her. Sam took the next piece with her fork and said: "This bite is for you." Jack opened his mouth and let Sam feed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewere around 3 PM Sam lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and grabbed her leg. "What's wrong" Jack asked?

"Cramp" She said trough her teeth.

Jack stood up, took her leg and slowly started bending her leg. "Tell me when it stops hurting" he said.

"Now" Sam said and Jack froze. The only problem was that he had bend her leg in such an angle that he had to hold her leg in place so he couldn't sit down. But holding this position for long wouldn't be good for his knees. But he didn't had a choice because of course Sam was way more important than his stupid knees. After ten minutes Sam's cramp was gone and Jack could stretch his legs again. "I'm sorry." Sam said looking at Jack while he was rubbing his knee.

"That's okay, No need to apologize." He said sitting down next to her again. And almost immediately Sam put her head back on his shoulder.

After an hour or so, Jack's radio crackled. It was Dr. Alden

"General, I'm really sorry to bother you, but Major Lorne's team just got back. Major Lorne is in critical condition. We're moving him to surgery.. Dr. Keller ordered me to call you and Col. Carter."

"That's okay we'll be right there." Jack said with a hard face turning to Sam.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing his face.

"It's Major Lorne and his team, they came in hot. Major Lorne is in critical condition. Jack said seeing Sam's face turning pale like it always did when she might loose someone she knew.

"Lets go." She said grabbing her crutches and putting her jacket back on. Jack followed her and together they walked to the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking the infirmary if someone needed help. Sam went straight to her quarters, she hated when good marines got hurt. Just a few weeks ago Major Lorne had presented her with a lovely painting he had made for her birthday. She let herself fall on her bed and almost started to cry when her door chimed. "Come in." She said.

"Hey, Major Lorne is out of surgery and he is going to need a few more but Jennifer is certain that he'll come out of them fine." Jack said. But when he looked at Sam he saw that the strong 'colonel side' of her that he saw in the infirmary was gone. On the bed was just the 'caring side' of Sam.

"Thank God" She said with a sigh of relief.

Jack sat down beside her and he put her arm around her and asked: "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine" she said. "I just wish that there was something I could do for his team. I mean it's so hard when you come to almost lose someone. I mean all of us know but there isn't anything we can do for them." One tear made its way down her face.

Jack saw the tear come down her face and he knew that everytime someone got hurt she remembered all the previous times she had to sit next to the bed of one of her friends when they had gotten hurt. So Jack pulled her even closer, letting Sam know it was all right and that he was there for her. They just sat there like that for an hour un till Sam fell a sleep in Jack's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does, Just wish I did**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload, but well don't we just love school and our job. It just only takes all your free time away even during the holidays. But anyway enjoy.**

It was about three AM when Jack woke up. After Sam had fallen asleep last night, he had sat there because he didn't want to wake her up. But apparently he himself had fallen asleep on the bed resulting in Sam now lying on his chest. She looked peaceful and calm, almost like all the problems of the world couldn't touch her. He spent the next thirty minutes just watching her breathe, till she suddenly started to twitch and turn. "Colonel!" she yelled and after another second she said "Jack!" and she woke up with an sudden stir and she looked really surprised and confused.

"Shhh, you were just dreaming." Jack whispered as he gave her a little hug.

"I know." Sam said flustered, suddenly she noticed that she was lying in her BED on top of Jack. "Oh sorry Sir." She tried to get up but her arm gave in and she fell back on top of him.

"Don't worry about it. Want to talk about your dream?" He asked. With a grunt in his voice when she fell back on top of him

"There isn't much to tell, it was just a nightmare." She answered his question but she immediately saw that he didn't buy it.

"I've slept near you for almost eight years during missions so I happen to know that you only have nightmares if there is something truly wrong. Then you talk to me, Daniel, Teal'c or someone else and it's over. So spill it."

"I dreamed that they told me what went wrong. They were trying to get major Charles' team out of a planet currently occupied by the Wraith. But at that time in tell suggested it were only six or seven but when they went trough the Gate together with major Wolfe's team, a lot more Wraith showed up. It was just like the time we went to extract SG-13 a few years ago and you got hit by that staffblast." She said, lifting her head off Jack's chest to see his reaction.

"That does sounds a lot alike. But I'm fine and so will Major Lorne, at least this time nobody died." He said feeling a stabbing pain when the thought of Janet Fraiser came to mind. He looked at Sam's face and saw that she had felt the same kind of pain but much worse. Tears came in her eyes and started to fall down her face and on his shirt. Jack put his hand on her face, he knew that Sam was mentally kicking herself for crying so he said: "It's okay to cry for the loss off a friend"

Sam felt his thumb wiping away her tears. When he pulled his hand back, he put it on her back and with the other hand he pulled her head back on his chest. After a moment she stopped crying and she said with a small smile: "Thanks, for being here."

"What are we going to do tomorrow? She added after a small silence.

"I don't know yet. I have heard that there is going to be a party. But first I think I'll let you work for two, maybe three hours provided that you keep your leg up. In the meantime I can do that check up and... But Sam had already fallen asleep, listening to the slow rate of his heartbeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's was 9:30 when Sam woke up again. She looked up and saw Jack smiling at her. "Good morning" she said while carefully lifting her body off Jack. She sat down at the edge off the bed.

"Good morning, no more nightmares?" Jack asked slowly lifting himself up and he sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"No, I think our little talk helped. Just like you said it would. Could you hand me my crutches, I want to take a shower." She asked.

" Of course." Jack said. He grabbed the crutches and handed them over to Sam.

"Breakfast in an hour?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in an hour." Sam said and she walked to her bathroom.

Jack stood up and walked towards the door, opened it and almost bumped into Jennifer and Teyla. "Doc, Teyla." He said trying to be nonchalant. He knew how it must look, him coming out of Sam's quarters in the morning. They greeted him back and he continued to walk to his own quarters. When he arrived he stepped in and closed the door.

Teyla and Jennifer looked at each other and walked straight to Sam's door and chimed the bell. Sam thought Jack had forgotten something and she walked to the door in her shorts and her USAF t-shirt, aided by her crutches. She opened the door and found a smiling Teyla and Jennifer in front of her. " Hi"she said, while she moved back to let Teyla and Jennifer in.

"What's up, I was just about to take s shower." Sam said.

"What do you mean what's up? Was the General coming out of your quarters just now?" Jennifer asked.

"That's none of your business." Sam said. She didn't want to tell them about why Jack had stayed, why the injury of Lorne was so, so devastating to her.

"Come on Sam. It's me and Teyla, you can trust us!" Jennifer said.

Well, it really is nothing but after I left the infirmary General O'Neill came to check up on me, we talked for a bit and then we both fell asleep." She said, still not telling the whole truth. "But now I really need to shower because the General is picking me up in forty-five minutes.

Jennifer and Teyla sighed, they knew Sam didn't tell the whole truth about what had happened. They said goodbye and the left her room together.

"Teyla, I know we planned to go sparring together, but my idea is to cut the lesson a little bit short and have a little breakfast in, I don't know, half an hour?" Jennifer said with a little smile after the door closed behind them.

"I think that's a great idea." Teyla said.

"What's a great idea?" John asked, with a grin on his face when he saw Teyla coming around the corner with Jennifer.

"Well.." Jennifer started but was cut off by Teyla: "Maybe we should not tell him."

"Ah come on it's me, you trust me right." John said with a small smile towards Teyla.

Jennifer wanted to speak but Teyla beat her to it. "Of course I trust you John. You know that. But it's just..."

Jennifer sighed and this time she cut Teyla off because she was taking way to long.

"We just saw General O'Neill leaving Colonel Carters room. They both looked like they just got out of bed and well they're having breakfast in about forty minutes so we decided to have breakfast too."

With a big smille John said: "Teyla you were right that is a great idea, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, but this has to stay between us. I do not think Colonel Carter would appreciate the whole city to know about this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later John, Teyla, Jennifer, Rodney and Ronon were sitting in the cafeteria. They choose the best table to overlook the rest of the place and they were able to see almost every table in the cafeteria. Sadly they were not he only ones in the cafeteria, Major Charles' team was also there as were all the people from SGC that had worked with both General O'Neill and Major Carter. They looked quite on edge as they were looking in the direction of the door. Someone had obviously blabbed, but all the people in the room were hoping that the two would finally get together. On the moment Sam and Jack entered the cafeteria everybody started talking as if they were not interested in the pair at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does, Just wish I did**

"Ehm, is it me or is everybody I know from my time in the SGC here?" Jack asked after they walked in the cafeteria and he had recognised almost everyone there.

"Well it looks like it." Sam said seeing a lot of her colleagues from the SGC looking at them.

"Hmm, apparently we're very popular." Jack said smiling at Sam. "So what is there for breakfast?"

Sam smiled back at him. "I think there are some pancakes. They are really good."

"Probably not as good as mine." Jack boosted.

"No probably not, they don't have your secret ingredient." She said while she took two plates with pancakes on them. She turned to him and smiled again. "And of course I can't let the cook put beer in our breakfast, now can I."

"Well, because it's you, I wouldn't put it in my report." He said winking at her. They walked to the closest available table and sat down.

"I remember asking you last night what we are going to do today, but I think I fell asleep because I don't remember your answer." Sam said looking at her pancakes a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, you fell asleep but I didn't mind." Jack said and he winked at her again with a grin on his face. Sam felt her face turning red.

"Anyway I need to make a phonecall at eleven during the dial in with the SGC. Furthermore I need to make the report since that is supposed to be the reason why I'm here. It is also the reason the president let me cancel all my appointments."

"You _lied_ to the presedent so you could come and see me?" Sam asked stunned.

"Of course, Dr Keller called me and said that you weren't resting your leg. She told me that you had told her that I usually get you to go and get rest. So I called the president to cancel my appointment with him and I told chief Hoven to cancel all my other appointments. The president wanted to know why I had to cancel and I said that I got some information that there was something wrong with one of the science and military teams on Atlantis. So he agreed that it was a good idea for me to come down here and do a complete check up." He said with a small shrug.

"Besides I would lie to anyone if it was the only way to be with you. He whispered after leaning a little bit closer to her so that there faces were just inches apart.

"Oh," Sam said smiling into his eyes. She couldn't believe what he would do for her. Lying to the president, that was something she really hadn't expected. He was really amazing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what exactly they are talking about but whatever the General just said to Sam totally caught her off guard. It did mean a lot to her though. " Jennifer said to the rest of the group.

"How do you know that?" Ronon asked.

"It is so obvious." Jennifer replied. "The way her face went blank for a split second before her eyes got lost in his." She finished with a slight sigh.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to have a relationship like that, to be able to communicate without words?" She said.

"What are you talking about Jennifer?" Rodney asked.

John and Teyla looked at each other both said. "They know each other so well they don't need words."

Rodney looked at them curiously and asked. "What has that to do with them?"

"Well Rodney, they have worked together really close over the past eight years so they do not need words to communicate anymore." Teyla answered while she looked at John's direction.

"So why does that aply on them now?" Rodney asked aiming his question at Jennifer because he wasn't getting a satisfying answer from John or Teyla.

"Rodney, they have been sitting there now for the last ten minutes just looking into each others eyes but they smile at the same time and they take a bite at the same time. It's like they have an entire conversation but they just don't use any words. That is amazing, don't you think?" Jennifer answered.

She glanced at Teyla and knew that not just one of her friends had that kind of a relationship. She looked back at Rodney and saw that he was clearly not getting her point. 'I'll make sure he'll get it after I'm done with him' she thought, with a grin on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's 10:55, I think we should go" Jack whispered.

Sam slowly nodded, she hadn't even notice that the time had passed. She had been mesmerized by his deep, chocolate brown eyes. And she was having a great time too. She reluctantly broke the eye contact and reached for her crutches. They walked to the control room together.

"So, can I call with a secure line from you office?" Jack asked. He glanced at her beautiful, blue eyes and he wished that he could look in those eyes everyday. The word 'retire' came to his mind.

She nodded at him and they arrived at the gate room. Chuck had just started dialling Earth. The event horizon formed and Hank Landry appeared on the screen in the control room. "Col. Carter, General O'Neill, how are you doing?" Hank asked.

"Were doing great Sir." Sam said and she gave Jack an ear piece. "Sir could you open a secure line to General O'Neill?"

"Of course, no problem." Hank said.

Jack was already headed towards Sam's office and Sam followed him. "Carter, I'm going to order you to stay off your leg for the next five hours." He said.

"I presume you want to spent the time you fill Hank in standing." He said smilling at her.

He hoped that she would buy that he said that so she could stand a little longer like she preferred and not because he didn't want her anywhere near him while he made a very important phonecall to the president. When she smilled back at him, he knew she bought it. Ooh retiring was going to be so sweet. He could see that little smille everyday.

"This is Chief Hoven, what can I do for you Sir?" Chief Hoven said on the other side of the line.

"Hello Chief, can you put me through to the president please." Jack asked.

"Sure, no problem Sir. How are Atlantis and Col. Carter." Chief Hoven asked.

"You know, I should promote you to the infiltrate/investigate unit, you are way to good to be my assistant." Jack said. "Everything is great with both Atlantis and Carter."

"Yes Sir, I got the president on the line for you." Chief Hoven said and she hung up with a grin. Of course she noticed how the General felt about Col. Carter. Everytime she was in Washington he made sure he had noting scheduled so he could see her. And if the schedules somehow got messed up and he accidentally missed her, he would be cranky the rest of the week. She really hoped they could resolve what was still standing between them and get past it so that they could be together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Don't own a thing, MGM does, just wish I did.**

After a very interesting conversation with the president Jack tapped on his ear piece to hang up and he walked towards Carter who was still talking to General Landry.

"No, I have put the rest of Major Lorne's team on a break un till the Major has had all his surgery, so his team won't have to worry about him when they are off world.

"That's a good call, Colonel." General Landry said.

General Landry saw Jack appear in the screen and he said to him: "Jack, at what time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Well Hank, I originally planned to dial in at 15.00 hours but because of Major Lorne's accident I haven't had time to talk to the science team. Therefore I'm going to need a little bit more time so I'm going to dial in at 20.00 hours. Please ask Walter to get my plain ready at 21.00 hours." Jack said.

"Of course Jack, no problem." Landry answered. "Jack, Col, I have a call from the chief of staff, I need to get this." He said and they broke the connection.

At that moment Daniel and Teal'c entered the control room of the SGC.

"Hi Danny-boy, T how are you guys doing?" Jack greeted them.

"Hey Jack, Sam we're doing fine." Daniel answered. "Sam how is your leg doing?"

"It's a lot better now that I'm relaxing a bit more. The General is making sure that I don't work too much." Sam said.

"O'Neill has a lot of experience in relaxing you Col. Carter." Teal'c said.

Sam looked at Jack and gave him a shy smile . "Yeah I suppose he has." Jack just looked back at Sam and smiled at her.

That moment General Landry walked back in the controlroom. "Jack, the joint chiefs want to talk to you when you get back tomorrow night. Colonel keep me updated on the status of Major Lorne."

"No problem sir. Daniel, Teal'c we'll be in touch. Atlantis out." Sam said and she nodded to the sergeant. He shut down the gate and the screen went black.

"Carter, I'm going to have a look around this beautiful city of yours. You are going to sit down and you can do some work, you are staying off that leg! And that's an order." Jack walked away.

"I'll bring by some lunch in two hours." He added and vanished around the corner. He was feeling good. His talk with the president wasn't exactly how he planned it. But still, he got what he wanted. Jack walked towards McKay's lab.

He wanted to get the worst part over with first, the only scientist he was able to have a normal conversation with was Sam anyway. They would talk so fast about stuff he wasn't really interested in that he normally would start to doze off after a few seconds. But when Carter talked to him he had something interesting to watch. And usually when she finished he would just ask her to simplify what she just said.

He reached the last hallway en approached McKay's lab. He stopped in front of the lab because he heard something inside. It seemed that McKay was babbling incoherently about something probably unimportant.

"Well... uhm... that is to say... if you have nothing else to do... not that I think that you have nothing else to do... uh.. uhm... I mean…" Rodney said.

Jack stood still at the door so he could listen to what it was that made McKay ramble on about nothing. It did seem to make him very nervous.

"Rodney, what is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Doyouwanttocomewithmetotheparty?" Rodney asked.

"What?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Well." Rodney took a deep breath.

"Will you please, if you're not to busy and, of course, not that you can't find anyone to go with, but I mean you know about that party tonight?" He took another deep breath "So do you want to go with me to this party." He said really trying to be casual.

Jennifer answered with a simple "yes."

I'll contact you when to pick me up." She added and she exited the room with a small smile on her lips.

Jennifer walked past Jack and she greeted him. Jack entered the lab and he saw McKay standing fully still with a dumb grin forming on his face.

"McKay, hey McKay! I need to talk to you." Jack said and he tried to get the attention of the stunned scientist.

"McKay, I get that I'm not your favorite person to talk to and knowing you, you probably think I'm wasting your time. But it are president orders and that must be more important than staring in to the air." Jack said and he waved his arms in front of McKay.

"Air in my lungs is infinitely more valuable than the sound of your voice in my ears." McKay snapped out of his daydream and was very much annoyed that it was interrupted by the General.

"What can I do for you General, and make it quick otherwise the president of _your_ country is wasting my time by sending you."

"Well McKay I am putting together a report about Atlantis and the teamwork between the scientist department and the military so I want your full and detailed opinion about the matter." Jack said the second and he stopped talking McKay started to insult the military personnel besides Sheppard. When he reached Sam, Jack's face turned into a warning so he directly jumped to Major Harsels. After he was done insulting the military he started to tell him about the incompetence off the scientists under his command.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does, Just wish I did. 

A/N I'm sooooo sorry, Please don't kill me. I hope it's what you expected.

When McKay finally stopped talking Jack sighed.

"Thanks McKay, that really helped." He said.

'Not' He thought to himself, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Besides he just spent the last two hours listening to him while he was supposed to be with Carter to have lunch.

"So McKay, thanks again but I really need to get going now, I'll send my report to you before I leave tomorrow so you can tell me if I misjudged any of the things you just said."

"Yeah sure General. I'll await your report and you'll hear my improvements." And before Jack could respond, McKay had already started working on his computer.

"Well later" Jack said and he walked as quickly as he could out of McKay's lab. Jack grabbed some sandwiches and of course some cake. Then he walked towards the control room. When Jack got there Sam was talking to Col. Sheppard in her office _standing_. "Carter!" Jack made his way into her office. "Colonel Sheppard your dismissed!"

Sam's head shoot up and Sheppard immediately made his way out of her office. "Sir!"

"Carter you sit down now!" Jack said.

Carter sat down but she wasn't going to let this slide. He might be concerned for her but they were at work. Just because her leg was hurt didn't mean that he could just dismiss her second in command.

"Sir, you can't just come in here and dismiss Col. Sheppard. We were discussing something important. The fact that I was standing doesn't interfere with the way this city is run, but you dismissing Col. Sheppard does." She said agitated.

"Carter, if you don't rest it _will_ interfere with how this city runs. You're too important, you're needed and not just behind that desk but also in the field. But if you don't rest your leg you'll stay behind that desk. You _need_ to rest that leg." He pleaded.

Sam sighed and looked at him, letting all his words sink in.

"I guess I shouldn't have dismissed Col. Sheppard." He said, a grin spreading around his face. "But you know me, I always look out for my team."

"So I brought you lunch, are you hungry?" He said, closing the argument.

"Yeah, brought me my chicken sandwich?" Sam asked with a small blush on her face because the meaning off his words just hit her.

"Well of course, I need to make up for yesterday since I didn't bring one then. But in my defence I have to say, there were none left so you do the math." He smiled.

"That's okay, you're forgiven." Sam said and she took the sandwich he offered her. "So what did you learn this past few hours about the city?" She asked.

"Well about the city not much, but I learned a lot about the incompetence of every scientist around here and I learned also everything about the misguided arrogance of the military personnel." Jack said. Sam looked at him with a puzzled look on her face so Jack continued.

"I only talked to dr. McKay and I have to give it to him, he has an excellent memory. He could tell me at least one mistake of every person who ever set on foot in the city. Didn't matter whether they are military of civilian. God how can you work with him as your chief scientist?" He asked

"Well, here he isn't half that bad as when we first met him." Sam said. "He even made some friends here, and well you'll never find anyone to amid it to him but we all have a lot of respect for him." Jack just looked at her is she was crazy. "I mean if you look at his track record he has done a lot of good stuff around here."

"Yeah I remember a file about the fact that he blew up ¾ of a solar system crossing my desk." Jack said smugly.

"In all fairness we did blow up a sun Sir." Sam said and they both started laughing.

"Anyway Col. Sheppard will probably be more fun to talk to. Jennifer will also be expecting you, I told her you would stop by the infirmary this afternoon when I talked to her."

"Yeah that's fine, I was planning on stopping by anyway." Jack said. "Oh, before I forget what time does that party starts tonight?"

"The day shift is finished at six PM and dinner will be fully served at eight PM so usually everyone just gets ready and see each other there." Sam said.

"I'm not going to meet you there, you'll probably won't even show up because you found a better doohickey or something." Jack said.

"There has never been a doohickey that kept me from coming to an SGC-party." Sam said.

"Yeah but that was because I personally dragged you out of your lab to come with me." Jack smiled at the memory. "You would always ask me if you could just finish a little thing."

"But you never let me" Sam smiled back. "That one time you even pulled me out of the chair and pushed me out of my lab."

"I remember and that party was a lot of fun too. Daniel had too much to drink again and he tried to sing." Jack remembered laughing out loud.

On that note a scientist knocked and entered Sam's office.

"I'm sorry Colonel but I brought you a report from Dr. Zelenka." The scientist handed her a tablet.

"Well that is my cue to leave, I'll pick you up at 7:45 because were going to be fashionably late like always." He walked away after giving her one more smile and wink.

"Hey Sam, did your General leave already?" Jennifer asked trough her headpiece with a hugr grin on her face.

"He's not _my_ General. He just a General and yes he just left. I don't know if he's on his way to you or John." Sam said.

"So Sam, are you guys going to the party tonight?" Jennifer asked and she added with a little voice "And ehm... Rodney asked me out."

"Yeah were going, he's picking up me at 7:45 and… Wait Rodney asked you out? For tonight?" Sam asked totally stunned.

"Ehm, yes, he was all babbling and it didn't really come out right but yeah he asked that if I wasn't busy if I would go with him." Jennifer said. She was worried about what Sam might think because even though she liked Rodney, he was still Rodney.

"That's great, why don't you come to my quarters tonight, we can get ready together." Sam said.

"Yeah of course, I'll be there, your shift ends at 6 right, I'll be there right after 6 o'clock." Jennifer said. She turned around and saw Jack entering the infirmary. "Oh your General is here, see you tonight" She said.

"Okay, see you tonight." Sam said and she tapped on her earpiece.

Jennifer walked towards Jack. "General what can I do for you?" She said and smiled. She hoped that he hadn't heard what she had said to Sam.

"Well, there have been some recent problems between the military personnel and the civilian staff. So I wanted to know how much it affects the day to day operations and if you know where the problem lies." Jack said in a serious tone.

"Oh well, the day to day operations aren't really affected. Of course I only speak for my department. All my personnel is very professional when on the job." Jennifer said.

"Where the problem lies, that is different for everyone and it's not easy because we're stuck here with the same people. Of course the city is huge and most people go away on missions, but their families aren't here and they don't know what we're doing here. Everybody respects each other but it's hard not to get irritated with some people. Didn't you have that with SG-1, that you got irritated or crazy with Sam, Daniel or Teal'c?"

"Yeah I guess, I understand what you mean. Daniel could get really annoying and well Teal'c doesn't talk that much. Does the occasional party, like the one we're having tonight, help or does it make things worse?" Jack asked.

These parties usually help, everyone just feels free. The pressure of the Wraith is still there but it's pushed to the background, and everybody is just having some fun." Jennifer said.

"Your probably right. But I have to go now, I still have to talk to Sheppard." Jack said. "Thanks for your time." He added and he turned around.

"Wait, General may I ask you something, as Sam's friend?" Jennifer asked.

"As Sam's friend you can ask everything, I can't promise I'll answer but sure shoot." Jack said.

"When I asked if your team never drove you crazy you mentioned Daniel and Teal'c but not Sam. Did she never drive you crazy? I mean not even when she would go on and on about some science project?" Jennifer asked. She hoped he would answer, because in some way she and Rodney were a little like Sam and Jack.

"Well, of course it did. But I trust her. When you spent so much time with each other fighting doesn't really matters, making up does. Besides Sam is really cute when she rambles on about her doohickey's." Oops, he didn't intend to say that last part out loud.

"Okay thanks, maybe you should put that in your report. The first part at least and the last part will be our secret. At least until I talk to Sam tonight" Jennifer said with a smile.

Jack didn't know if he wanted Sam to hear his slip up, but he was sure nobody else could get wind of this.

"Doctor look, if you want to tell Sam that is fine with me. You are her friend and I am not going to stop you, but I ask you to not let anyone else hear about this. We could get in huge trouble."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed to the city." Jennifer said.

"Thanks." Jack said and started to walk away but he turned around again. "And thanks for getting me here to take care of my colonel." He turned around again and walked out of the infirmary.

"Her General, his Colonel." Jennifer smiled and she got back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does, Just wish I did. **

**AN Because it took me so long to update last time, here is a special treat. It's not really Sam/Jack centric so I'm sorry about that. next chapter willl be better. **

On his way to Col. Sheppard's office, Jack was thinking about the evening to come. He had a lot planned and still needed to figure out how to explain everything. He could only hope that she would agree with everything but he wasn't sure if she would. Jack reorganized his thoughts as he entered Col. Sheppard's office. The office was empty. Jack walked towards the desk to see if there was any indication there as to where the colonel was. He didn't have to look long because he heard Col. Sheppard approaching his office while talking to someone.

"I all most got you this time." John said.

"You are getting better, I can see that you practice a lot with Ronon" Teyla answered.

"Yeah well. All those times I hit the floor while practicing will be worth it if I can beat you." Sheppard said. "Without the influence of a bug." He added quietly.

He still felt guilty about all his acts while under the influence of that damn thing. It might have made Teyla and him closer and she had told him multiple times that it was okay, it still didn't feel completely right. They reached the door leading to his office and halted.

"Ehm, Teyla, I know it's kind of late to ask, but I was wondering if you had someone to go with to the party?" John asked.

"No. I think I will just go and meet up with people there." Teyla said.

"Well maybe..." Sheppard started, unsure if she would say yes. "We could go together and I could just swing by and pick you up?"

"That would be fine" Teyla said with a shy smile around her lips. "I will contact you as to what time you can pick me up." She added.

Sheppard face turned into a huge grin. "Okay, talk to you soon." He turned around and walked into his office and he found General O'Neill standing behind his desk. Sheppard tried to get the grin of his face to regain some composure.

Jack saw Sheppard's grin fading away and said: "Sheppard keep that face up, you've saved this damn city enough times to deserve to smile when you get your girl." Jack said.

"Thank you, Sir." Sheppard said.

"And besides, your response is way better than dr. McKay's is when he gets his girl. He just stares into space and forgets what's around him. I had to yell his name twice before he even responded." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Wow, Rodney got the guts to ask Jennifer out?" Sheppard said surprised. "I was already wondering if he could build up the nerves in time."

"Well it was in time but next time he should build up some more so he doesn't go on rambling about nothing." Jack said. "But Colonel tonight at the party we will have the time to laugh a bit more about McKay. But back to business now."

"It's about the problems between the civilian and military personnel, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I already talked to doctors Keller and McKay. So I know the story from the civilian point of view but how about the military personnel. How are they dealing with it?"

"Well my: 'fine and above average' answer isn't going to help with this right?" Sheppard asked thinking about the evaluation papers that the General must have seen.

"No, for me it's fine. But the president wouldn't be too happy with the answer" Jack responded.

"You're right Sir. Have a seat." He said pointing at chair in front of his desk and he sat down himself to open the military personnel files on his computer.

"Well Sir, we've got some old rookies from the SGC and they are all fine. Used to working with civilian scientists and used to not telling their families what they do here. They are fine, of course not counting the occasional bad day. The youngkies are also fine they're adapting quickly, don't have that much family at home and usually have their spouses here in Atlantis." Sheppard said.

Jack nodded and said with a sigh. "So the problem lies with the people with the young families back home, right?

"Yes and no, it's part of the problem Sir. But there are also the ones that have great records and have succeeded the most dangerous assignments but they are just not used to having to listen to a scientist. Or protecting a group of botanists on a planet. Then when the Wraith show up they have to risk their lives because the scientist doesn't want to leave their precious plant behind."

"I get that, used to have that problem with Daniel. Got used to it but sometimes it could still irritate the hell out of me." Jack said.

"Yeah and then add that up to the little kids they have back home. Those kids almost lost there mom or dad because of a plant." Sheppard said.

"I mean they are good men and the stay professional in the field. They would never leave one of us behind whether it's a civilian scientist or a military officer. But when they get back here, where the immediate threat is gone. Well the reality hits them and then sometimes things get out of hand.

"Right, I get that, what do you do about it?" Jack questioned.

"I try to arrange a private phone/camera link with their families during the monthly check in with the SGC. But it usually takes too long to set up. And furthermore the check in usually lasts only about 20 minutes and I can only establish one private link. So if three officers like to speak that gives them only 6 minutes and 40 seconds each, minus the time it costs to dial another number." Sheppard said.

"That's not a lot of time. Would it help if I set up three extra private lines?" Jack asked, hoping that while of course he already made his biggest improvement on his own personal level, maybe he could help improve the city by improving the life of the personnel.

"That would be great Sir, that would mean we have two lines for the military personnel and two for the civilians staff. I could even set up a schedule for everyone." Sheppard said hoping that it would indeed get a lot of the pressure off his personnel and consequently lift their spirits.

"I'll see what I can set up and try to talk to the president because intergalactic phone calls aren't really cheap." Feeling a bit guilty that he told Sam that he was only a phone call away and he was but just because he had security clearance and most of the families of the Atlantis personnel not they shouldn't be any further away that he was. A phone call. "I'll do my out most best for your staff."

"Thanks Sir, that's all we can ask." Sheppard said.

"Are there any of the military personnel that just doesn't fit in?" Jack asked. Sheppard opened the files of some people from whom he knew that they would love to be reassigned to the SGC.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Sam!" Jennifer said when she entered Sam's quarters holding a bag in her hand.

"Hey Jennifer, I hope you don't mind but Teyla is coming too.

"Oh that's fine of course, does that mean that Col. Sheppard asked her out?" Jennifer asked?

" Honestly, I don't know. So what's in the bag?" Sam asked and a second later the door chimed.

"Three different dresses. I needed to make sure that I'm wearing the best dress for tonight. I also have a dress for you that will definitely knock the socks off that general of yours."

Sam opened the door and said "For the last time he's not my general! Hey Teyla."

"Hey Sam, I have to agree with Jennifer, he does seem to spend a lot of time with you." Teyla said while she entered the room.

"Hey Teyla." Jennifer greeted her. "Two against one means he _is_ your general." Jennifer added with a smug grin on her face.

"Well just shut up about it." Sam said blushing. She felt like a high school girl getting ready for prom. "By the way, how exactly did Rodney ask you out? Where was he babbling about?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Well I went to see him in his office because he was supposed to have updated the MRI-scan program and then he just started rambling on about if I had nothing to do, and not that he thought I had nothing to do. So I just asked him to get to the point." Sam and Teyla just started giggling as Jennifer turned red. "I hope he'll be himself again tonight."

"I'm certain he will be himself, that will probably mean talking about his many science projects." Teyla said.

"Hey, science is an interesting subject." Sam said.

"Yeah but you have the luck that Jack listens to it because he thinks it's cute!" Jennifer said.

"What? No way! He usually zips or ahs me and snaps with his fingers to make me stop." Sam said while blushing.

"That is probably because he can't stop his eyes from fixating entirely on you." Teyla said.

"That would be inappropriate and John told me that there are certain rules and that if anyone noticed his behaviour that you both could get serious problems."

"Well yeah, that's why you two have to stop calling Jack my general, we could get in trouble for it, and speaking of John, did he ask you out or what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah spill it!" Jennifer said.

"Well I don't really know if it means anything" Teyla said.

"What do you mean, what exactly did he say?" Jennifer asked quickly.

You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Sam asked?

"Well, I was done with high school when I was 15 and I put all my time after that into studying to get my doctorate… So I kind of missed out on this." Jennifer said to Sam and she turned her head back to Teyla.

"Well, we were on our way back from training, and we stood in front off his office. He asked me if I had someone to go to the party with. So I said no and that I would just go and meet people there. He asked if he could swing by and pick me up so we could go together. I do not know what that means, I mean Athosian customs are so different. Are his intentions purely friendly?" Teyla asked looking from Sam to Jennifer and back.

"Jeez, John has had a crush on you since first time he met you. Ronon told me about it. Last year when you almost got killed by that explosion. It really hit him." Jennifer said.

"I get that. When someone you love gets hurt you finally notice how much you care about that person." Sam said with a sad face.

"Wow, where did that come from, how often did that happen to you?" Jennifer asked when she saw Sam's face.

"You guys are both alive, so that's a good thing." She said hoping to keep the conversation from becoming too depressive.

"Well, he actually died once. And a second after that I died too. In the eight years that we worked together it happened too often. He was stuck at a planet, was transported to another planet, shot by the Jaffa, got the ancient knowledge downloaded into his mind. The Tok'ra once thought that we were Za'tarcs and so forth. But he kept coming back. We kept coming back." Sam said.

"Look Teyla I've known John for eight months now, he feels more than just respect for you."

"Teyla you saw Sam and Jack this morning at breakfast right?" Jennifer asked. "You remember where we talked about, how they looked at each other?"

"Yes, of course." Teyla said.

"Wait, you guys spend your breakfast spying on us, was that why half off the Atlantis staff that's transferred from the SGC was there?" Sam asked.

"Duh! Come on Sam, like you said, you've worked for eight years together and Jack left the SGC three years ago. That didn't change you feelings and everybody is hoping that something is finally going to happen. But Teyla the way Jack looks at Sam is the same way John looks at you!"

"Oh." Was all Teyla could say blushing.

"Jennifer, nothing can happen between us, because of the regulations. One of us has to retire if something could happen and neither of us is going to let the other to that." Sam said.

"Hey, you guys are going to the party together. It's a date, maybe not officially but it is. Now it's already seven, so show me the dresses that you have in that closet of yours and I'll show you mine." Jennifer said. "Maybe I'll pick one of yours." She added.

Sam looked at Jennifer with a big grin on her face. She turned her face to Teyla next and she saw that she was still blushing and all three just started to laugh. Sam moved to her closet and grabbed the dresses she had in there and threw them on her bed. They all started to choose a dress.

Jack sat down on his bed when he came back from his conversation with John. He was thinking about what to wear. He didn't expect to have a party so he didn't have that much clothing with him. He would just have to do with what he had. When he stood up to get a shower first he heard laughter coming from Sam's quarter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, MGM does. Just wish I did. **

**I'm so sorry this took so long, my final exams start next week. I've studying like a crazy woman. Can't wait till high school is over!**

Sheppard came out of his quarters and made his way over to Sam's. When he came around the corner Sheppard saw McKay walking back and forth in front of Sam's quarters. He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Rodney, you could just chime the door instead of waiting for her to come out." Sheppard joked.

"Wh-what? I wasn't waiting. I just got here." McKay said looking at Sheppard. He waited a few seconds and when he noticed that Sheppard wasn't going to move he said:

"Are you going to chime the door or are you just going to wait?"

Sheppard chuckled and chimed the door. A few seconds later Sam opened the door

"Hey guys."

Jennifer and Teyla exited the small bathroom in Sam's quarters. Jennifer gave Teyla a nudge and said "he looks hot!" while looking at Sheppard whom was wearing a pair of casual black jeans and a white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

Sheppard just grinned and walked up to Teyla whose face was turning a deep shade of red and he offered her his arm.

"Are you coming?"

Teyla accepted his arm and gave him shy smile. He toughed she looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark brown, mixed with red dress, it had a split from her upper leg and it had a low V cut. When he walked past McKay he whispered:

"See, you should just have chimed the door."

McKay gave him an angry glare, but when he saw Jennifer watching him questioningly he smiled at her and asked her "shall we, eh go?" He was a taken aback when he saw her dress. She was wearing a dark green dress with a very low cut back.

"Sure" Jennifer said, and she gave Sam a smile and said:

"See you in a minute with _your_ general" and giggled. When they walked out of Sam's quarters she said:

"By the way, John doesn't look as hot as you." Rodney turned bright red upon hearing this.

Sam looked at her clock on her desk and saw that she had a little over fifteen minutes before her general would be there. 'Damn now she was thinking of him as 'her' general'. Since she had fifteen minutes she could look over the report from a science team about PJR- 67L and she sat down behind her desk to open the file on her computer. She was fully wrapped up in her work when her door chimed.

When Jack had chimed the door three times he just opened it. He walked through the door and started grinning. Of course she would be working. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"What'cha doing Carter?"

Sam jumped at hearing his voice. She hadn't even heard him come in. She turned her head to him and saw that he was smiling at her.

"I was just looking at the report form one of the teams, they found some kind of ancient technology but they can't figure out how it works. They can't find a way to power it up. I think that if we bring one of our naquadah generator we can make sure that the machine powers up. because of the particles..."

"Stop" Jack said and he put his finger on her lips. When she stopped talking he removed his hand and said:

"Carter. We're going to a party. You're going to stop working and come with me." His head was still only a few inches away from Sam's.

Sam blushed and when she stopped babbling she actually noticed how close he was.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Good lets go." He said walking towards her bed to get her crutches. He turned to her and he gave her his especially for her reserved smile and said:

"And Sam, tonight it's Jack. It's a party, nothing work related."

"Okay.. Jack." She said smiling while they walked out together.

"You want to dance?" Jack asked.

"Jack I'm on crutches, what makes you think I can dance?" Sam asked.

"That's absolutely no problem." Jack said holding out his hand with a boyish grin on his face. He was up to something, but she grabbed his hand anyway and stood up while leaning on her good leg. But Jack grabbed her crutches and handed it to her.

"Jennifer would you mind walking with us towards the dance floor?" He asked and his face just lit up in amusement.

'Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?' Sam toughed when she heard Jennifer saying:

"Of course!" They walked towards the dance floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor Jennifer said:

"You can give those crutches to me." Then she leaned a little bit to Sam and whispered: "have fun" and took Sam's crutches and walked away.

Sam turned towards Jack who had his hand once again extended to her. Sam took it. His other arm went around her waist. Sam looked up to him with a questionable face and said:

"What now?"

Jack grinned and pulled her close to him and then lifted her so that her feet were a few inches above the floor and started to move around at the rhythm of the music.

"Told you, no problem." Jack said.

When the song stopped and a slower song started playing he gently put her back on the floor but kept his arm around her waist to keep her close. Now he was just slowly moving to left and right. Sam looked up to him, when she saw him smiling down at her she looked away and put her head on his shoulder. When another song started playing Jack asked:

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, just a white wine please." She said smiling.

"Wait here for just a second." He ran to a bunch of chairs at the edge of the dance floor to fetch her crutches and ran back to her with them in his hands.

"Here you go. I'll be right back with our drinks."

"John, how is it going with Teyla?" Jack asked when he sat down next to him on the table.

"Oh great, at least I think. She over there talking to major Charles." John said looking over at Teyla just when she looked up. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

"I think your doing great." Jack said just when Rodney sat down.

"Hey Rodney, where is Jennifer" John asked tearing his eyes away from Teyla.

"Over there talking to Sam." Rodney replied.

"So, Rodney. I was wondering how long were you waiting in front of Sam's quarters before I came along?" John asked with a grin.

"I wasn't waiting, I told you, I just got there." Rodney said.

"No way McKay. I heard someone pacing in front of my door for about ten minutes before I heard John." Jack said.

"Ten minutes?" Sheppard asked in disbelieve.

"No, I just got there, I was just about to chime the door." Rodney said.

"Oh and that's why, I had to chime the door when I got there?" Sheppard said with a grin.

A few seconds later the alarm clock on Jack's watch went of. He looked down and saw that it was eleven o'clock.

"I have to go." He said and he walked towards Sam.

"Hey Sam, how was it to dance with your general?" Jennifer asked sitting down next Sam.

Sam smiled. "Great."

"You to look so cute together."

"Stop, even at this party the regulations are still in place." Sam said looking down and her smile just dropped from her face.

"Come on Sam. You to spent your time in two different galaxies for God's sake. Just enjoy it. He is here to take care of you." Jennifer said trying to cheer her up. Sam was about to reply when Jack suddenly stood before her.

"Sam, can I talk to you, it's important."


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, sure." She said curiously. She took her crutches and followed him.

"Where're we going?" She asked.

"Oh just outside." Jack said while he walked up to the balcony. They stopped at the outer edge of the balcony with a smashing view of the southern pier.

"So, what's going on you said it was important is everything all right?" Sam asked.

"No, everything is just fine, I promise. Everything is more than fine. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Since it's past eleven I can finally tell you." Jack said.

"What the are you talking about?" Sam was really confused now.

"Well, the call I made to the president this morning, wasn't really about the check-up." Jack said looking over his shoulder to the party for a few seconds before he started talking again.

"I asked for my retirement and.." but Jack couldn't say anymore because Sam interrupted him.

A jolt of happiness went trough Sam. He retired! Wait. No they needed him he can't retire.

"Jack no, Earth needs you. You can't retire. Why the hell would you do that. Your a great general, you tactics are needed when some Goa'uld or the Ori or other alien comes to take over Earth!"

"Yeah, well apparently the presidents agrees with you for some kind of weird reason." He said.

"I just wanted to stay here with you, I know it took us so long to get here, but the Jaffa are free, the Ori are gone. There is no reason for us to be apart. But the president wouldn't let me retire." Jack continued.

"Oh" was all Sam said. 'Why is he telling me this? To make me feel better? Well great, now he's willing to retire and then they won't let him.'

"Yeah well, he had about the same arguments that you had for not letting me retire and he said that my meetings were kind of a relieve every now and then from all the paper pushing politics. So, I told him that he could start making the preparations for my court-martial because I kind of had with the regulations and..." Again Jack couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"What, no! You can't go to jail for this that is stupid! It's not worth it." Sam said. She couldn't let him get to jail, that wasn't worth it, She wasn't worth it.

"I'm not worth it."

"Ah for crying out loud, of course your worth it, your the smartest most beautiful woman I ever met, you are amazing, but could you please just let me finish what I was going to say."

"No, no, don't..." Sam said but she couldn't finish because Jack had enough. He wanted her to shut up so he bent his head down and kissed her for just a second. Sam was so confused she just looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Now Sam, let me finish. The president figured that with a court-martial he would lose me anyway. So instead of pushing the paperwork for a court-martial he decided that he would make an exception for us, with a presidential pardon. He told me that the papers would be done by eleven tonight, and since that was ten minutes ago I can do this again." Jack said lowering his lips to hers. This time the kiss lasted a little bit longer, well a whole lot longer.

Okay so this is it, I'm planning to write an epilogue, Is there anything you guys want to see in it?


	15. Epilogue

A/N Okay, so here is the epilogue, it's about a year after chapter 14. I like to dadicate this chapter to my friend: Clouds5704.

After stepping trough the gate, Jack was greeted by Chuck. 'Well not really the one I wanted to see.' Jack thought. But he smiled anyway when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good day Sir. The colonel is sorry she couldn't meet you at the gate, she had a lot to do before the wedding." Chuck said.

"No, don't go make up excuses on her behalf." Jack said in a slightly angry tone. When he saw that Chuck took a step back and that he looked a bit frightened Jack started laughing.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'm sure she just got stalled by a doohickey." He said.

"Yes Sir." Chuck responded, still a bit unsure. "She said she went to her lab. It's next to McKay's lab, you can't miss it."

"Yeah I know where it is, and for crying out loud loosen up a bit there's a wedding today!" Jack said while walking away.

When he entered Sam's lab he got a grin on his face. Carter was of course completely engrossed in her project but she had curling pins in her hair and was already wearing her dress yet she still had her combat boots on. Jack walked behind her and put his arm around her. "What'cha doing Carter?" He whispered in her ear.

"Jack!" Sam turned around.

"Well I was trying to get the naquadah particles that flow around in the mark three generator to recycle them selves, by changing the pools outside the..."

"Ah, that's enough Carter you've lost me by 'trying'. But Sam the wedding is going to start in an hour, and even do I'm love to be fashionable late like always I don't think the bride and the groom will like it if we show up late. And I don't think they will show up late like we did for our wedding either." He said with a big smile on his face, remembering their small wedding at his cabin.

"Hey, I can't help it, if some idiot sends me a research paper one hour before I get married, and you were the one on the phone with the president. But your right I don't think Rodney and Jennifer would appreciate it if we were late." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. But before she could walk away Jack pulled here back for a much longer and more passionate kiss.

"Where was that for?" She asked with a smile on her face when they broke apart.

"Because I haven't seen you in two months and a peck on the lips just doesn't cut it for me." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a boyish grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft music was playing in the cafeteria which was changed to a ballroom for the reception. Rodney and Jennifer were dancing slowly in the middle of the room, completely in their own world. John walked up to Teyla and asked:

"Can I have this dance?" With a huge grin on his face.

"Of course." Teyla stood up and took John's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"You know, on Earth we have this tradition with weddings. It's customary for the best man and maid of honour to kiss. I know we're not on Earth but..." Before John could even finish, Teyla was on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Everybody in the room started looking at the two of them.

"What is their problem, it's just a kiss?" Jack asked Sam.

"Teyla and John are not the kind of people to show public display of affection. In the year that past I'm positive that nobody has seen them kiss. Those two on the other hand." She nodded towards Rodney and Jennifer. "They are having trouble keeping their hands of each other outside the work hours" Sam answered.

"Really?" Jack asked again.

"Yeah well, I didn't really expect them to get married either. Well to be exact, I never expected McKay to get married." Sam said.

"Yeah you're right, especially not to such a beautiful woman." Jack said looking at the dancing pair.

"Hey!" Sam responded with a slap on Jack's arm.

"What? She is beautiful." He said.

When Sam rose an eyebrow at him Jack continued.

"But of course not as beautiful, sexy, stunning and mind-blowing as you."

"Not good enough flyboy." Sam said laughing at Jack's pouting face.

"Okay let me try this, Not as beautiful, sexy, stunning, mind-blowing and ass kicking as the air force officer that lets me be the happiest and luckiest guy in the universe." Jack said with a boyish grin.

"Prove it!" Sam said.

Jack bent down and gave her one of his mind-blowing kisses that made her knees go weak. He sneaked his arms around her and lifted her a few inches of the ground to give him a better angle. When he put her back down, Sam was completely out of breath but Jack just grinned and whispered in her ear.

"The rest I'll prove tonight."


End file.
